


Amalgamation

by Vebira



Series: Hosts [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: ... yet, Cannibalism, Character Study, Other, alien morals, headcanons of how symbiosis works for them, i haven't stepped on that landmine, idk - Freeform, is it cannibalism if your alien parasite is the one eating it, it's NOT Carlton/Riot, oh yeah also note that I'm unfamiliar with the comics, this is solely based on the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vebira/pseuds/Vebira
Summary: Carlton Drake was gentle, smart, and manipulative. He had good intentions, but those were lost along the way to infinite power. His original goal was indeed humanity's redemption, but he was a human afterall, flawed, and he became corrupted. His plan took a new path.Then the symbiotes entered into the picture, and he met Riot.





	Amalgamation

**Author's Note:**

> ok so Drake's character wasn't satisfying for me, and no, No, I liked the portrayal, and I love the actor. And I get that there's no possible way to extend his screentime, they gotta fit in a movie lol. But he seemed a bit one-dimensional for my taste, although we got glimpses of another side of him. Annnnd I clung to those glimpses and present you this

The little blond girl seemed somehow off, her steps are stern and her face is expressionless. But she was just that, a child. And God, do children do some dumb shit sometimes. Be it collecting worms, or running down the hill at full speed, or vivisecting their teddy bear, or wandering around in the secret laboratory when there'd be no way of them getting past security at this late hour and staring at him with dead eyes.

Carlton smiled, and knelt down next to her so their faces were at the same level. Less intimidating. He liked kids. They were curious and smart in their own way, they were open-minded and creative, and so, so easy to manipulate. If you knew which strings to pull. He asked her if she was lost, his voice filled with concern and sweetness, and he offered her his hand, a proper sign of being harmless. Acting friendly so he could get what he wanted was something he did on a daily basis.

When her eyes flushed white and she grabbed him by the neck, it was a surprise. More so that her grip was strong, stronger than it should be, stronger than any human reasonably could be, and he didn't even have time to protest. Only his arms flailed at hers, but when they touched an unknown substance, something slimy yet firm, he realized that something was certainly off. He noticed a splashing presence on his neck, searching and writhing, entering him through his skin's pores. He was holding her arm so adamantly his knuckles became white and his nails dug into her flesh. He started to not get enough oxygen, his mouth agape, struggling to take breaths, and he was scared.

That didn't happen a lot in his life, last time was when he just left primary school, and thanks to his fading memories or the fact his life wasn't in danger back than now the feeling was so much more intense. Tears appeared in his eyes, but he refused to close them, refused to give in. He screamed.

The last drop of silver goo shifted to him, letting the girl collapse to the ground, but he didn't see, he didn't see anything but white, and he didn't hear anything but some liquid filling up his ears, and he didn't feel anything but wet stripes invading his body, inside and outside. He was on the floor, back next to the cool surface, and he was heaving, while small spasms were sent to his muscles, making his body a twitching painful mess. He felt tiny tendrils slithering up his spine, through the neurons, aiming for his brain. He didn't know what was happening, but he didn't like it so he fought back as much as he could.

And the thing about good symbiosis is that all participants had to want it. If there was no acceptance, it could be done still, but it would be suffering. Fear and enmity, never-ending internal fights and thought-incompability, which led to their hosts going insane then them to die. They didn't want to die.

Riot forced their way to the necessary areas of Carlton's brain, and stopped. They showed some memories of theirs to him to make him understand. Space. Warmth. Collective consciousness. Hosts the human couldn't have recognized. Being ripped apart. Being captured.  Hunger. Hosts that were fairly familiar. Him. And their kin.

**Calm down.**

Carlton coughed, and tried to sit up. His body ached, but it was easier than he expected.

_Who are you?_

The thing in his body curled around his organs.

**We are Riot. That's how they call us.**

He knew this was one of the aliens, the symbiotes, and the fact that it resided inside him generated so much emotion. The happiness that its species was rational, the happiness that it could speak , the happiness that it was communicating with him took over his mind and he jumped to his foot. Only to stagger a bit, because after the union everything was sluggish and he almost fell head into the nonbreakable glass. Behind was still the remnants of their last experiment. The host's body was splattered around the place and the dead alien lump spread out on the floor, still connected to the human's insides. For a split second, a load of images similar to what laid before his eyes flashed in his mind. His suit ruined, his intestines all over the place, his pupils so far back in his head only the white of his eyes is visible. He gulped.

_Wh-why did you came to me?_

The thing under his skin crawled, making a nest in his chest, presumably content. Or at least not upset enough to kill him on the spot.

**We are not going to kill you. Have you learnt nothing!? We chose you. We _need_ you.**

He straightened up, starting to walk back to his office, but his legs only let him to take three steps.

**We came here to free our comrades.**

Carlton fidgeted, another uncharacteristic trait of him. But this was new, this was beyond his dreams, this was exhilarating. His group of scientists have been studying the aliens for the past few weeks, but even when they provided a human host, the bond was never this clear. None of the sacrifices said anything about hearing their voice. They went mad one after the another, they died and the symbiotes died with them. It was such a shame, and rage tainted his days because he couldn't figure out how to keep them alive.

"They're dead."

**Yes.**

Memories of the experiments flushed before his eyes, and Riot explained that this was a type of information-gathering. Much more effective than talking.

**We are aware. We need you, and you need us as well. But first, let's eat.**

Carlton was ready to ask questions, to interrogate them, to satisfy his curiosity. His head involuntarily turned to the girl. He felt the symbiote take over his limbs, and suddenly the ground was a lot closer than before. He realized what they were planning to do, and he started to panic.

_I'm not sure-_

**HUNGRY**

With that his consciousness was swept away, and after a period of utter blackness he woke to the noise of his own chewing. He was squating, next to the wall, next to a hunch of blood and flesh, which he recognized as the girl, and of what some pieces were still in his hands too close to his mouth to be comfortable. He felt something dripping down his chin. He was covered in a silvery slime, the body of Riot, he understood.

They swallowed the last bit of the sweet-tasting meat, and the symbiote retreated into him.

Miraculously his clothes were clean. He stepped over the corpse, grimacing at the smell, and made his way to his office. He stood by the window, looking down at the city. Such a lovely sight of myriad lights.

Riot took over his right arm and tapped the glass.

**You want to rule them. _All_ of them.**

_Yes_.

**If you do as I instruct, you will.**

Drake mused on this for a bit. He wanted that, oh, how he wanted that. Making humanity better by overrunning it. Making a new, clear system. Getting rid of the trash. A human-symbiote dystopia where everyone was content and had a purpose. And above them all, he stood.

His lips distorted into a smile.

_Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know the fandom favorite is Eddie/Venom, and boi, do I love them also  
> but i haven't got any idea (nor time tbh) to write about that pair, but since i'm a thirsty binch i'm pretty sure that smut is on the way  
> ... some nudging may help but not necessary
> 
> also I might continue this??? idk  
> it was fun


End file.
